Lunar Sun: Fear The Scythe
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Arion Joy is the only male in the Joy family. What happens when he and his trusty partner Dawn meet a strange girl with a hidden past? And who is this new organization who's hunting them both? Read to find out about their journey across the region of Trialus where danger could be lurking behind anything, or anyone, they come across.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you read my first fanfic, Picking Up The Pieces, then I know I said that I'd be shelving any other writing until it was done. This, however, will be the exception. Me and my friend were talking about Pokémon the other day and this idea popped up so I decided to act upon it. The main characters are both OC's so no Ash, no Gary, and no any other human characters from the manga/anime. I hope you guys enjoy it, for I'm hoping to make it an arc series. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

It was a beautiful day in the region of Trialus, the sun shining and the Pidgey's calling to one another. A river sprawled by lazily, the various trees shading the clear, blue water nicely. There, leaning against one of the trees, was a teen boy, only sixteen years of age. He sighed in contentment and opened his bright blue eyes to gaze down at his Pokémon partner Dawn, a sweet little Espeon that he'd know ever since he was a child and had saved from drowning. He sat up and pushed a hand through his bright pink hair. Who was he you might ask? He was Arion Joy, the only male of the Joy family.

He stood, brushing dirt off of his pants, and Dawn immediately trotted over to his side. "Shall we be going?" She gave a nod and he shouldered his bag. A rustle nearby caught his attention and he turned, seeing an Umbreon sliding from the bushes. Its markings,usually gold, were a brilliant blue color. It was highly unusual to see a wild Umbreon, especially in a place like this. The fact that it was shiny made the encounter even more spectacular.

As he watched it curiously it released a pained noise and slunk closer to them. As it neared Arion saw that it was injured. Blood oozed from various gashes as it inched closer. Dawn mewled softly, shifting worriedly. He stepped closer to the wounded Pokémon, and it looked into his eyes. He felt as if it was trying to tell him something. He'd always felt like he could understand them.

Suddenly the Umbreon darted away, pushing back the way it had come. "Wait!" he called out, chasing after it with Dawn hot on his heels. He forced his way through the trees, eventually coming to a new, shallower section of the river. The Umbreon was halfway across the river, picking its way carefully across the stones poking out of the water. Arion hesitated before picking up Dawn and following onto the slippery rocks.

Halfway across his foot slipped and his leg crashed into the cold water. He hauled it back out and continued across. The Umbreon was crouched only ten feet from the river, staring at him with a sense of urgency. The moment he reached to other side and set Dawn down the Umbreon bounded into the trees once more. _'Where is it leading me?'_ he wondered. Branches whipped him as he ran after the Pokémon. His legs ached, as he was still tired from his earlier traveling, but he pushed his way through.

He stumbled when the trees suddenly disappeared and he found himself in a small clearing. The Umbreon was crouched next to the only tree in the clearing. He walked over to see a teenage girl about his age lying here. He sucked in a breath as he looked over her condition. Deep gashes covered her vsible skin, meaning her arms and legs through the shredded material of her clothes. A nasty looking gash on her forehead caked her face with fresh blood while an x-shaped slash covered her back; each mark going from her shoulder to the opposite hip. Arion briefly wondered if she was still even breathing.

He bent and pulled off his bag, pulling out the first-aid kit his mother had made him take with him. He felt the Umbreon gazing at him as he puled out medicine and bandages. "If only we had water," he mumbled. The Umbreon heaved itself up and nudged at a Pokéball on the girl's belt. It detached itself and the Umbreon rolled the device over. "You're sure?" The Pokémon nodded and flopped down again, licking at its wounds.

Arion opened the Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon inside. When the white light disappeared he saw the large, violet shell of a Cloyster. The shell opened and Cloyster looked at him angrily. "Cloy!" It said dangerously. Umbreon jumped between it and Arion, speaking to it quickly. The Cloyster calmed but still looked on curiously.

"I'm trying to help your trainer," Arion told it, "but we need water to wash the wounds with." It made an affirmative noise and sprayed water gently on her head. The blood dripped off onto the grass. As he dressed that wound Cloyster moved onto the ones on her arms. Once all of the wounds on her front were addressed he turned her onto her stomach to look at the slash on her back. There was no way to get to it...not without moving her shirt at least. He gulped and pushed the fabric up. Cloyster washed the blood away and Arion hurried to cover it before it bled more. Replacing her shirt, he moved her onto her side, and in a drier area, and swapped the medical kit with a hyper potion before he went about healing the Umbreon. It sat still and mewled appreciatively once he was finished. He picked up the Pokéball and pointed it towards Cloyster. "Thank you for your help," he said. It made no reply so he put it back into the device, reattaching it to the girl's belt. Umbreon slid under her arm and snuggled against her. He found a dry spot to lay down in and felt sleep hit him like a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. I'm so glad that this one turned out so much longer than chapter 1. My stories tend to do that. Anyway, sorry for the wait even though there aren't too many readers yet. Hopefully this will lead to more reviews from you lovely people.**

**Enjoy!**

Arion awoke with a soft groan, stretching his sore muscles after the stiff position they'd been forced into. Dawn made a noise of annoyance, rolling away from him and tucking her nose under her tail. Arion smiled at the sight before blinking slowly. What had he been doing in the middle of he woods?

A soft, pained moan nearby brought the previous day crashing back to him. The shiny Umbreon who'd led him here. The mysterious girl who'd laid there, bleeding out on the ground. He hurriedly looked over, checking for any sign to show the girl was still breathing. He quickly found that she was and breathed a sigh of relief. Umbreon poked its head up, ears flicking slightly. Another moan of pain bubbled from the girls lips and she stirred ever so slightly. Arion watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open, a bright blue color similar to his own. She blinked before sitting up quickly, wincing when pain rippled through her body. "Woah," Arion said, going to steady her, "Don't rush yourself. You're extremely injured." She stared at him as if she just noticed him. "Is something wrong?"

"Your hair's pink," she stated blankly, pointing at the pink strands. His face flushed and he moved back.

_'Why'd I save her again?'_ He wondered. "Its genetic," he huffed in reply, "I'm Arion Joy."

"I see," was all she said.

"And this is Dawn," he said, pointing towards the Espeon beside him, "What's your name?"

"I am Rebecca," the girl replied, "Rebecca Sarren." She scratched the Umbreon on the head, "This is my partner Luna." Luna made a small sound in response, purring lightly. Arion studied them for a moment, trying to decide his opinion of the girl.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened?" He asked carefully. Rebecca was silent for a moment before responding.

"That is none of your concern," She replied evenly. It wasn't angry, or even accusatory. The tone was calm and smooth without a trace of distrust. It was something that calmed his nerves.

"I wasn't trying to pry or anything," he said. She nodded but remained silent, petting Luna's fur. Arion turned to Dawn, stroking her side gently. Who exactly was this girl? "So," he began, "Where are you headed." Rebecca paused in her stroking of Luna, cocking her head without looking at him.

"Not sure," she replied simply, "I didn't plan any path." Arion thought this over.

"Why not travel with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Even so he couldn't regret them. He'd never had a partner besides Dawn on his travels before. He'd never been able to trust any of them. Yet...something about this girl made that not worrisome. She gave of an air of someone who wouldn't betray.

"You...don't know me though," she said. He shook his head. That wasn't important. "However, since you extended the offer, I suppose it would be rude not to accept." Arion smiled and stood, holding out a hand.

"Then let's get started," He said, helping her stand.

The two walked silently for a while, Dawn and Luna right behind them. The two seemed to get along which was definitely a plus. Arion struggled for something to talk about but nothing came to mind. Rebecca was silent as well, doing nothing but wince in pain once in a while. Arion could only imagine the pain she was in and wondered how she was able to stay so quiet in such a condition.

When he finally settled on the fact that they'd be walking in silence Rebecca spoke. "Where exactly are we headed?" She asked simply.

"To Yazu Town," Arion replied with a small smile, "It's about three days from now. So far I'm just kind of traveling. Hopefully the lack of direction doesn't get annoying for you." A wry smile crossed Rebecca's face before dropping off.

"Not at all," she said, "I rather enjoy surprises."

They walked along in a more comfortable silence, watching the two eeveelutions in front of them getting to know one another. Dawn nudged Luna's shoulder and the Umbreon gave a playful bark in response, rubbing her head against Dawn's gently. Arion smiled at them, feeling his heart warm at the sight.

It was almost late afternoon when they stopped to rest. The sun shone through the trees as Arion pulled his pack off and tugged it open. "I'll make us something to eat before we continue on," he told Rebecca simply. Dawn gave him a look and mewled mournfully. "Oh hush you," he huffed. He dug into the pack, searching for something to make. He felt slim fingers curl around his wrist and saw another pull the pack from his grasp. He turned to look at Rebecca who was crouched beside him.

"I got it," she said simply, standing and brushing dirt from her torn jeans. He'd have to remember to get her clothing when they got to Yazu.

He watched as she sat down a few feet away, Luna already dropping a pile of sticks y her and going to retrieve more. As she worked on setting up the fire, pack seated neatly in her lap, he leaned back and stared up through the trees. Rebecca was definitely...unique. She was independent at least. That much he was certain of. Any other girl he'd seen would let him set up the fire, blushing and giggling and making simple conversation. He couldn't even imagine Rebecca really blushing, let alone giggle. He smiled to himself. He'd take Rebecca over some giggling girl any day. This way he didn't have to worry about her doing anything awkward towards him.

The sound of a Pokéball opening met his ears, quickly followed by a crackling flame. He leaned up on his elbows, curious, and paled at what he saw. There, standing on the other side of the fire, was the dark shape of a Pokémon. The flame shifted, illuminating white and blue in the half-light. A wicked horn rested on one side of the thing's head, dark claws glittering in the firelight. "Ah!" he scrambled back and Dawn jumped to her paws in reply. Rebecca turned to look at him, hand paused in pulling something from the pack.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously, eyes almost violet in the flame. He pointed to the Pokémon watching him with its blood-red eyes.

"That thing!" he yelped. She blinked before turning to look at the Pokémon standing barely a foot from her. She smirked before patting its head. "Don't pet it!"

"Relax," she said smoothly, stroking its head gently, "This Absol's harmless."

"How could you possibly know that?" he hissed. Rebecca's smirk dropped.

"He's mine," she deadpanned. He relaxed.

"Oh," he said, "warn me next time you do that. I thought something bad was going to happen." She said nothing, turning her attention back to the contents of the pack. He laid back again, letting his eyes flutter shut. Several questions flooded his mind. What other Pokémon did Rebecca have? Where had she come from? Why was she so injured when he found her? And who exactly was Rebecca Sarren? His head spun from all the questions and he shook it to clear it.

"Hey." He opened his eyes to see Rebecca crouched in front of her, a plate in her hand. "Food," she said simply. He sat up, taking the plate in a sort of daze. She studied him for a moment before walking back to her spot. Luna was currently grooming herself, stretched out on the ground like a content cat. Absol was curled up beside Rebecca, head rested on its forelegs. It was only when he took a bite that his mind returned to reality and he actually deigned to see what he was eating.

It was good. Really good. The last time he'd eaten food like this was when he'd been home two months ago and his mother had made a wonderful meal. He, however, had sadly not acquired her cooking talents. Well...for humans that is. He could make Pokémon food as if it were second nature. Human food, however, didn't turn out nearly as well. It was edible, most of the time, though it was in no way good.

The meal consisted of a rice patty dipped in a form of Pecha Berry sauce. Along with that was some form of roasted ginger root, chestnuts, and diced Citrus Berry that were still warm and flavorful. It was simple yet delicious and he eagerly dug in. When he finished Rebecca took he plate back, releasing Cloyster to help wash with his water. He wanted to help her, but the one time he spoke she sent such a glare at him as to make him freeze.

"Tomorrow we reach Yazu town," Arion said, packing the things back into his pack. Rebecca made a noise signaling that she had heard him but otherwise stayed quiet. _'I wonder if I should try to work my way back home again,'_ he wondered briefly before glancing to Rebecca, _'That...would not end well. God knows what my mother will think.'_ He stretched, scratching Dawn's head. "We should get some sleep girl," he cooed. She mewled in reply, curling up against his thigh. He glanced over at Rebecca one more time before lying down. "Good night Rebecca." For the longest time there was no response.

However, just before he fell asleep, he heard a soft, "Good night...Arion."

**So We finally learn our mystery girl's name. I hope that the meal was well made. I wasn't overly sure about what I should do...**

**Anyway I hope you'll continue to read on in Arion and Rebecca's adventure. Tell me what you like, give constructive criticism, questions, anything you can think of. Just please review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got chapter 3 done. Now that its summer I might actually get to updating (not that many of you are waiting for updates). Hopefully this chapter is good enough for now. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

The next morning Arion woke with a yawn. He sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. When his vision cleared he blinked in confusion. There was no sign of Rebecca or Luna. No sign that they'd ever been there at all. He was sure he hadn't imagined her...had he? A rustle in the foliage jolted him into awareness. Was it Rebecca? A well camouflaged form slid free, bladed arms gleaming. The Pokémon gave a short cry. "Scy!" Did Rebecca have a Scyther? He wasn't sure. He'd only seen three of her six Pokémon but, with the way her team had seemed so far, he highly doubted it. He was pretty sure they weren't found wild here either. Dawn was beside him in an instant, and he slid one of his Pokéballs into his hand.

"Nice Scyther," he said, swallowing as it raised its scythes. Another Pokémon slipped out from the trees. The blue and gray body slid through the trees; a Rampardos he realized. That one definitely wasn't wild.

Dawn stepped forward, fur bristling. He was ready to release his other Pokéball when two people slid from the trees behind the Pokémon. They were dressed all in gray, black boots, collar, and belt the only accents. A black S surrounded with a diamond and four black teardrops sat in the center of their chests. A gray cap was seated on each of their heads and a pair of dark visors obscured their eyes. Both were male, short cropped blonde hair poking out from beneath their caps. "What the hell do you two want!" He snarled. The males turned to glance at each before turning back to him.

"You'll relinquish your Pokémon to us," the one said, "Or we'll be forced to remove them."

"Like hell I'll do that," Arion growled. How dare they. Who did they think they were anyway? He released the Pokéball, smirking as the reddish-orange fire lizard growled at the two men. "No one takes my Pokémon." The man who'd spoken frowned in distaste.

"Then we must take them by force," he said monotonously. He turned to the Scyther and reached out an arm towards it. "Scyther," he commanded, "X-Scissor on the child!" He gasped as he rolled out of the way of the charging beast, moving fast enough to not get killed but slow enough to get a large gash on his left arm.

_'They aren't just trying to take my Pokémon,'_ he realized in horror, _'They're trying to kill me!'_ He stood, holding his bleeding arm. "Blitz," he ordered the Charmeleon, "Flame Burst on that Scyther!" The Pokémon obeyed, spewing a ball or white hot flame at the bug Pokémon. It dodged nimbly, zipping by them and nearly knocking him off of his feet. _'Shit,'_ he thought, _'They're trained. And well it seems.'_

"I apologize for this," the man said, the other-who hadn't spoken once yet-standing behind him, "Hand them over and we shall leave you."

"Never," he snarled, "Charmeleon, Aerial Ace! Dawn, Grass Knot!" Dawn sprang into action, tripping up the Rampardos while Charmeleon flew at the Scyther with terrifying speed. Both Pokémon cried out in pain, stumbling back from the blows. Rampardos roared and swung its tail wildly, connecting with Charmeleon and throwing him back. The little Pokémon hit the ground with a thud and got right back up, snarling with fangs bared.

"Rampardos," the other man said, finally speaking, "Use Earthquake!" The ground rumbled and Arion stumbled, quickly returning Charmeleon and grabbing Dawn tightly. The Scyther flew closer, blades gleaming, and he shut his eyes tight. This was it.

"Scy!" His eyes snapped open as a wave of cold hit him. Scyther hit the ground, wings unable to keep it aloft as freezing snow slammed into it. The ground stopped rumbling as Rampardos growled at the sudden freezing blizzard, trying desperately to shield itself. He looked up, seeing a dark shape standing at the edge of the trees. As it came closer he recognized it, the white fur and gleaming claws. That wicked horn and blood red eyes. Absol.

The Pokémon looked at him, eyes bright with recognition. It gave a nod before focusing in the others. This Absol...could it be...Rebecca's?

The disaster Pokémon reared its hear before a scorching blast of flame erupted from its mouth, melting the snow instantly and striking the grounded Scyther before it had a chance to defend itself. It fell in a heap at its trainer's feet, twitching in pain from its scorched body. Before the other male could respond, the Absol dove forward, slashing the Rampardos with a powerful Shadow Claw. It snarled, swiping at it angrily. The Pokémon dodged nimbly, blasting the beast in the face with another blast of flame. It didn't seem to faze the larger Pokémon as it roared, tail hitting the ground heavily. The Absol jumped back and the Rampardos followed, swiping at it again and ignoring the commands of its trainer. When the Absol reached the center of the field it paused, seated neatly. The Rampardos roared in triumph, not caring why its target had stopped moving. It slashed again. "Move!" Arion shouted, draing the Absol's gaze to him. It gave what he could only figure was a smile before leaping up just as a torrent of water surged into the beasts chest. The Rampardos stumbled back, weakening under the surge. The water stopped just as Absol landed neatly in the same spot it had jumped from. The Rampardos hit the ground with a loud thump, down for the moment. The two males returned the downed Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"You!" the man with the Scyther said, pointing at the Pokémon sitting in a puddle of wet grass, "How dare you! You little beast!" He snatched another Pokéball and readied it. "I'll teach you!"

"Dawn," Arion ordered, "Use Psychic and stop him from releasing that Pokéball!" Dawn mewled in response, eyes and gem glowing lightly. The man was surrounded by a pinkish glow and tossed to the side, disappearing into the trees. The other man, not wanting the same to happen to him, dashed off into the forest after the other man.

"Let's go Dawn," he said, returning Charmeleon and taking off with Dawn hot on his heels. He noted absently that the Absol was following as well. It raced ahead of him, calling back at him before veering off their current course. With a shrug he followed.

It finally stopped in a deeply shaded section of the forest. Dawn pressed against the side of his leg, uncomfortable with the darkness covering them. The Absol called out again and a familiar form stepped out from the trees.

"Rebecca!" he cried out in shock. She looked up from her spot crouched next to the Absol. She stood and looked at him as Luna slid out of the trees beside her. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I apologize," Rebecca said, "I couldn't allow them to notice me. I knew you could defend against them and I left behind back up just in case." He huffed, not amused.

"Yeah about that, maybe next time you'll show me all your Pokémon so I'm not guessing." She nodded.

"Fair enough," She said. She waved a hand towards the Absol. "This is Midnight. The Cloyster is known as Shard." She clicked off her remaining Pokéballs and released them one by one. Cloyster, Shard, appeared along with three others; a Sneasel, a Mighteyena, and a Noivern. "The Sneasel is named Cross, Mighteyena is named Silver, and Noivern is named Screech. Cross, Shard, and Midnight are the boys." He nodded and grabbed his own Pokéballs. He released Blitz, along with a Persian, a Raichu, a Vulpix, and a Vivillon.

"This is Blitz," he said, introducing Charmeleon, "and these are Neeko, Bolt, Flare, and Rina." He pointed to each one in turn. Blitz, Neeko, and Bolt are the boys in my group." Rebecca nodded and they returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, minus Dawn and Luna who bounded beside them. He smiled and held out a hand. She eyed him for a moment before taking it, lips twitching into a brief smile before going blank again. "To Yexa Town?" he asked. She nodded and they walked through the trees towards the town, Dawn and Luna bounding ahead of them.

**So there you have it. Now, in case you didn't catch the teams, I'm going to list them down below...**

**Rebecca Sarren: Luna-Umbreon, Cross-Sneasel, Midnight-Absol, Screech-Noivern, Shard-Cloyster, Silver-Mightyena**

**Arion Joy: Dawn-Espeon, Neeko-Persian, Flare-Vulpix, Rina-Vivillon, Bolt-Raichu, Blitz-Charmeleon**

**There you have it. Goodbye for now. ^-^**


End file.
